Their True Mates (Book one) Alice and Jasper's Story (AU) temponhold
by Lexie Starfire
Summary: Isabella Swan and her siblings are not ordinary girls and boys. They look human but in reality their not they are Angel, Vampire, Witches. They are Cousins to the Charmed ones as well on their moms side. What happens when the meet the Cullen's. The Cullen's can't tell that their not normal and surprisingly Alice can see them in her visions but just barely. Please give this achance
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Jasper,Alice,Edward,Bella or any twilight characters, I do however own any own characters and the plot of this fanfiction. But this however is just a fanfiction. And is for mature audiences. If you are younger than seventeen then read at your own risk**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Bella**

Our father is a witch,whitelighter shifter hybrid. Mom is a natural born vampire witch hybrid. You see a witch gave my grandparents coven who were vampire-witches, the ability to have children because they had helped her family greatly.

They were the first vampires able to do this making our coven, the Higginbotham coven one of the only ones able to have makes all my siblings and myself, half shifter, whitelighter and half vampire-witch. Dad wasn't mom's true mate they were together for a while but mom wanted to find her true mate.

My brothers sisters and I lived with our mom but a few years ago she found her true mate in a human named soon got married but mom wasn't happy because Phil traveled a lot being a baseball player. My siblings and I decided to move from Phoenix Arizona to Forks Washington where our dad still lived we wanted our mom Ranee to be happy and be able to travel with Phil.

When we got to the airport we grabbed our carry on bags and got off the plane our dad Charlie was waiting by his Toyota Van, he gave us each a big hug then helped us put our bags in his trunk. We got into the car and drove from Seattle to Forks it was quiet none of us really feeling a need to talk.

I sensed something was going to happen nothing bad but something was going to happen. I wasn't sure exactly what though but I knew it would happen tomorrow at Forks High.

"So you kids wanted to get a couple cars well I have a surprise for you kids when we get home." Dad told us. We knew that he had got us the cars after he said that. The rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

 **At the house**

The siblings saw two cars in the driveway and immediately fell in love with them. Charlie helped them bring their bags to their rooms. He then left them to unpack their luggage.

* * *

 **Bella**

Our father Charlie decided to order four pizzas and packages of breadsticks for dinner. Soon after dinner my brothers, sisters and I went to bed a little earlier than normal because of a little bit of left over jetlag.

The next morning I woke up around five-thirty I decided to go downstairs and make bacon, eight western omelette, toast, and fresh orange juice. I was surprised dad had all the ingredients for that but I could tell I'd need to go grocery shopping later today, after school.

I went to the grocery money jar and took a fifty from it so I could get some shopping done.

We all ate breakfast, if not a bit quick and Charlie got into his sherif car and drove off to work. We decided which two cars we would take and headed to school shortly after dad left.

* * *

We walked into the school we each soon scented different unique scents that made our blood boil and our mouths pool with venom. We could smell maybe twenty-three different vampires. But we could tell they wouldn't harm us. Well it wasn't that they wouldn't hurt us it was more like they couldn't hurt us.

All of us went to the office to get our schedules, After we compared our schedules we found out that we had mostly the same classes. There were a few differences though, I had bio after lunch and they didn't two of my siblings had gym,Two of them had Advanced Art, and the last one had Advanced Music.

* * *

 **Bella**

My first few classes went well and I was now headed to lunch, I however was still trying to track down the jasmine scent and the dark chocolate and leathery scent that my whole body had been craving since I got out of my car.

I still hadn't located where it was coming were lovely scents but I wasn't the helpless little girl that most thought I was. I was strong I could survive even if my body was craving touch from whomever the scents were coming from.

A boy named Mike called me over to a table with several other people along with my siblings Beauford and Kimberly were sitting at the table, My triplets didn't look very happy and I could feel jealousy and lust coming from a few people at that table because I'm empathic.

It was disturbing to say the least because, the lust was coming from all the boys and girls except my siblings. The jealousy was coming from all the girls except one that I vaguely remembered being named Angela Weber, she seemed like a sweet girl.

After about twenty minutes they, came in, walking with the grace of any vampire I've ever met, I heard Kimmie and Beau whisper _**mine**_ as I did the same.

I vaguely heard Maryann Jessie and Travis who I hadn't noticed at first repeating the sentiment of _**mine**_.

I turned to the girl Jessica and asked who they were she told me their names along with some information though when she made a comment about them being together together Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie being coupled and Edward being the only single one, and that it wasn't right and that she didn't think it was legal, I wondered when she had been turned down by any of them.

I wanted to go to that table, to two of the Cullens specifically Alice and Jasper they held those mouthwatering scents.

I had to fight myself just to stay rooted to my seat. It was to soon they didn't know I existed. Then the one named Jasper looked at me with curious glint in his golden eyes as the feelings cascading off me like the water of a waterfall cascades down the side of rock or anything like that.

I could feel confusion and interest coming from him when I concentrated on his emotions. It made me want to go to them even more, The link was already starting to form between us.

The mate link started when we sensed our mate, or picked up their scent the second phase was eye contact, The third phase being the first kiss shared, Then we consummated our bond.

I gritted my teeth Kimmi and I grabbed our two brothers and two sister's arms, before slowly standing up and telling them thank you.

Then I dragged my sibling out of the cafeteria because I had a feeling that they were having the same amount of trouble that I was.

All of us left school eairly, I knew Charlie wouldn't mind especially when he finds out why. I dropped my siblings off at home but Jasmin wanted to come to the store along with me so I told her that she could and we were off.

We picked up some hamburger, bread, eggs, milk, and some other groceries that we would need for the next couple of weeks and paid before heading back home.

When we got home we put the groceries away, Then we started on the homework we had. After we did our homework, I started preparations for dinner because dad would be back at six and it was already five, I made a meatloaf while Beau made mashed potatoes and Kim made garlic bread.

* * *

 **Jasper**

I felt excitement, lust, love, want and determination coming from three of the new students one was a guy and the other two were girls, I think there names were Isabella Swan, Beaufort Swan and Kimberly Swan, but I wasn't sure I looked over at them in curiosity that's when I felt a tingle within my body then I took the risk and took a breath in and I smelled vanilla chocolate and mint coming from them I wanted to ravish them, Alice had on her I know something you don't smile on when she noticed me looking over there. I gave her a look that said you will explain this, and she nodded once letting me know she understood.

I looked over at my brothers and sister to see them having similar reactions to some of Isabella's siblings, The Anderson siblings and The Furey Siblings were sending the same waves of emotion.

I then saw Isabella and Kimberly grab there brother and sister's hands and dragged them out of the canteen I wanted to follow and pull the three into my arms and never let them go along with my Alice. I felt that they were all meant for me. They were all _**mine**_.

I looked over at Alice asking with my eyes what I should do, Should I go after her or should I not, I then saw Edward stand and chase after,them I asked him in my head why he was reacting so strongly towards them he said one word so softly only we could hear it he said _**mine**_.

* * *

 **Edward**

As soon as the Swan siblings left I chased after them, the brother Travis and the two other girls that looked similar to him were my mates meant to be _**mine**_ , I heard him muttering to himself about not coming to me telling himself that it was too soon.

I decided that it wasn't and chased after them and found where they lived I wanted so bad to go into that house and kiss them senseless but then I remembered how easily I could hurt him, I wasn't sure what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Jasper,Alice,Edward,Bella or any twilight characters, I do however own any own characters and the plot of this fanfiction. But this however is just a fanfiction. And is for mature audiences. If you are younger than seventeen then read at your own risk**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Bella**

I sensed that one of the Cullens was outside I wasn't sure which one it was but it was one of the males I closed my eyes and scented the air as I reached out with my minds eye to detect who it was exactly.

I found out that I was mistaken there were four Cullens outside of the house. Alice, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were outside of our home. I wasn't sure why they were here, I just knew it was them. It was about 3:00 in the freaking morning and I had woken up because I had heard an almost nonexistent noise.

Being what I was I had very enhanced senses which came in handy when the demons came after us. My family were cousins to the charmed ones after all. The demons were constantly coming after us constantly to try to get at the girls, the charmed ones.

My Great great grandmother had been changed by a cold one after she had defeated a demon and had been weakened by the demon she had been fighting she had ran after a three day agony she did not want to become a demon.

She knew what she was the moment she awoke with the burning in her throat. She tracked down her sire and killed him as he was more bloodthirsty than most using her elemental powers and witch powers and her newborn status and new vampire power.

She didn't want to become what she fought. So she decided to only feast on demons and animals this made her eyes very in color. Of course with her magic she could glamour her eyes to look normal.

She is actually still around, anyway a couple years later she was in San Francisco visiting my great Aunt Penny and little Prue, Piper, and Phoebe she had made herself look older than what she looked like she was.

This was after our Aunt Patty had passed away. She had passed away while she was fighting a sea hag, which is a water witch, they give mermaids legs in exchange for their immortality after a deadline.

Anyway she was visiting and a whitelighter had orbed in I guess he had sensed her power. His name was Andrew Higginbotham. He was a white lighter that had been checking up on the family, to make sure they were safe.

Her vampire was calling out for him at least that's what Great great Grams told us but that was the day she had met one of her mates. It had been many years since she had been changed. Lucky her because white lighters were guardian angels for witches so they were basically immortal.

Anyway after several years Great great grams and great great gramps found there second mate who surprisingly was a dark lighter who was half witch his name is Sean Palmer.

Sean had been tasked with killing Andrew but he couldn't when he felt the mating pull.

Anyway there is a little bit of our family's back story, back to the issue about so many Cullens being outside our house at 3:00 am on a freaking Saturday as it had been Friday yesterday and it had been a rare shiny and sunny day.

We had taken the day of because of this, We would have gained an itchy rash from the sun because we had run out of the potion we took to avoid it, and we hadn't expected a sunny day to come so soon after we got here in the rainy land of Forks Washington.

We don't burn or shine and sparkle in the sun as we are the fourth generation of the Higginbotham coven, and the blood of whitelighters, darklighters and witches had blended together giving us the ability to go out in the sun and not sparkle even without glamours.

We only end up developing a rash that's itchy if were out in the sun too long, but the rash heals pretty fast if we stay out of the sun long enough.

The Cullens must have been feeling the mate pull strongly, if they were already acting like this. We had been around for a long time Beau,Kim and I were 156 years old but we looked to be seventeen. This was the same as our other siblings only the ages varied we were each five years apart but most of us came in sets of two or three.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Jasper,Alice,Edward,Bella or any twilight characters, I do however own any own characters and the plot of this fanfiction. But this however is just a fanfiction. And is for mature audiences. If you are younger than seventeen then read at your own risk.

 **Chapter Three**

 **Bella**

I hoped that they weren't spying on us. I didn't mind but they were outside of our house as long as they didn't have any unsavory intentions. I still felt that it was too soon to give into the mating pull.

Lord did I want to go out to them. To the blonde cowboy,to the brunette pixie but I had just scented them I hadn't even said two words to them yet.

Hell they didn't even know that we weren't truly human yes we had a pulse we had a heartbeat and we had blood but we were not human. We were stronger, faster, had enhanced senses and the magic. we were part vampire part whitelighter part darklighter and part witch.

Today we had plans to go into the woods to hunt it was time for us to feed once again.The thirst was burning at the back of my throat. Now we didn't kill our prey our bite was harmless,we didn't have an ounce of venom in us. Well that wasn't completely true we had a tiny bit of venom but it wasn't poisonous, it wasn't painful to our prey.

Our venom had fully integrated into our bloodstream it wasn't poisonous or painful because we were born and not made. we did however have the ability to create our kind of vampire.

We could also change the cold ones into our type of vampire the type of vampire that had a beating heart. It was a painful process for them because we were basically restarting organs that had long ago quit working. it wasn't as painful as the change to become a cold one was though.

We didn't need to drink as much blood as a created vampire needed to survive we just needed a few mouthfuls,we however did have to hunt regularly for the little bit of blood we needed. We also can eat normal food and can drink normal drinks.

our eyes were a normal color not a Golden or an Amber. my eyes personally were a brown that liked to change to a green color occasionally.

Our eyes did get darker however, when we needed to feed as well. Just like a normal vampire. We had traits from each part of our lines.

We could orb our orbs however were a Black and Blue mixture. Not quite white lighter orbs but also not quite dark lighter orbs.

It was now about noon I had been up since the early hours of the morning because I could not fall back to sleep after being woken up by the almost nonexistent noise.

I wondered if they were still outside our house. I hadn't heard anything from them since this morning. That didn't mean anything though vampires could stay still,like a statue for long periods of time.

This was to their advantage when they were hunting,or while gathering intel which I felt they were doing now. We would have to be careful on the hunt if we didn't want to be found out by them. What the hell they were our w so they would find out sooner or later.

I only hoped they would accept us. I hope they wouldn't reject us wouldn't think of us as abominations. we had enough of that from the other cold ones the Volturi being one of them.

They didn't understand that we could give them a bit of humanity back take the sparkling skin away give them beating heart once more and allow them to eat normal food strength normal drinks survivor must blood without killing make make their pray believe that they didn't acualy do anything no more murders, senseless murders really. that we could change the lives of many cold ones make them better in a sense.

It had been many years since the cold ones were created, created by a demon and fallen angel union. A mating of the two species at first there was harmony. then the vampire started drinking from humans and changing them accidentally or on purpose they created armies and started to fight. Now some opted out of fighting they wanted stapedius they wanted harmony they started drinking for animals they had always drank from animals really.

They became the vegetarian and nonvegetarian vampires the two groups always fighting never, understanding each other that's when the curse had started to those who drank from humans with the lust of blood and power.

They started to sparkle in the sun. They started to fight their angelic powers, started to rarely exist. there were still some that existed with her angelic powers as strong as they could be those who are the vegetarian vampires though all vampires now sparkle in the sun.

Even the ones that give into her angelic side and drank from animals but now they always accidentally killed them the venom being too strong from those who drank from humans the ones who had turned them in the first place.

Originally they didn't kill just took what they needed like we did. Vampires were originally much like us just a little bit more powerful being because they had both angelic and demonic power. But they didn't have the which power or the shifter power or the white lighter or dark lighter powers.

I went up to my room and to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear for our hike and our hunting trip. I pulled on some light black leggings and a black band tee. Then I walked back downstairs where I was met by Kimmy and Beaufort. We always go in groups of two, three or four.

It had been,how we had been taught when we were old enough. We always had demons on our asses due to our family links.

We had in a sense the combined power of three but it was a different power it was similar but at the same time different than the charmed ones power of three.

The power of three spell was strong. We could be more powerful though because off our hybrid status. We were physically and mentally stronger than them we had stronger senses as well.


End file.
